Hachiru Katsu
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: 습기 찬 (John) 水分 (Cena) |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: Grass type MODEL: His modelling career started off in 2012, in his school hall. In 2015, he had worked very hard and had earnt himself a career in modelling. It lasted for three months. After that, he tried to become a stand in for when Miley Cyrus would be ill and needed a look alike to perform for her. Unfortunately, the crowd could tell the difference, but they liked him anyway, so he continues to perform as Hachirou. |- | align="center" |GENDER |':)' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'asianese' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Miley Cyrus ''' (Girlfriend) '''Katy Perry (Modelling idol) |- | align="center" |AGE |'7' | align="center" |GENRE |'English pop' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'www.icarly.com' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'40000 kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'A droplet of moisture' | align="center" |CREATOR |'Jar Jar Binks' |- | align="center" |HEIGHT | '' '' 1 gram of peepers tall | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'Pinkie Pie' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |Official artworkVampire append |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'Hidden to the public' | align="center" |LIKES |Natural forest yoghurt and raisin bars basic by Sainsburys | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |Youtube |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Warm malicious gooey objects '(It left him for Satou)' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |This'''' |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: '''Mysterious and always sweaty... He speaks in riddles that don't make sense; often greeting people by saying 'remember mother's scent...' |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark green. It's usually light green but recently it's become so wet with sweat and mysterious moisture it's gone dark green.... Eye color: Lime Clothing: Either he dresses like an old woman (he perms his hair, and everything) or he dresses with an old Puella Magi T-shirt that's molding at the armpits from all the sweat. It has a picture of a lewd Homura Akemi on it, and chibi Madoka with a nosebleed in the corner. It is unknown if he has anything on to cover his pants. Whilst dressed like this, he also wears the same socks he has worn for three years now. Hachirou's previous work experience has already been stated in the 'model' section above. Before that, he dreamed of owning his own ice cream stand. He used to get old milk that his mum was about to throw away, and freeze it in templates overnight. He'd sell them in the morning, but once someone had bought them they never seemed to come back. One year later, he worked in a corner store with a Chinese man, but the Chinese man always complained to the manager that whenever he went into the break room after Hachirou had been alone in there, a lot of items would be moist and smell like old curry... So, soon, he lost his job as customers began to complain that their products were also covered in moisture.;;; At some point, desperate for money, he signed up for a science experiment. He donated a strand of hair which was then used to try and clone him. The DNA was accidentally mixed with cow DNA, and the result was a green cow. Hachirou was invited to eat steak with them that night. Fun fact: When he showers, he rubs frogs over his bare body to make him the 'most smooth'.